


Lonely Strangers

by orphan_account



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Angst, Episode: s02e03 The Reichenbach Fall, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Post Reichenbach, Pre Reichenbach, Reunion, Suicide, Suicide Attempt, fake suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-09
Updated: 2013-04-09
Packaged: 2017-12-07 22:57:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/754044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A poem about before, during, and after reichenbach fall, though it could be in others eyes a normal poem about any couple.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lonely Strangers

Two lonely strangers

By random chances meet

Lives soon owed to the other

They found what they didn’t know to seek

not just flatmates nor colleagues

More than friends, though maybe not romantically

Though many fights they share

Their companionship shall not tear

Until the day a fall comes with a cost

One thought dead and the other lost

Dispair buried in both their hearts

One can show it the other not

For if they do their heart shall be burnt out

For one years of mourning pass

For the other separation lasts

Three years later back on the roof

One about to jump, “I’m coming home to you”

The hand that grabs the shoulder should be six feet down in bed

“But how would I come home to you if you were with the dead?”


End file.
